30 Forbidden
by RedMagic
Summary: Written for an Lj prompt table. All for the pairing PeytonHaley. Various themes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Black Coffee and Cigarettes

**Title: **Black Coffee and Cigarettes**  
Author/Artist: **crimsonredmagic**  
Pairing: **Peyton Sawyer/Haley James**  
Fandom: **One Tree Hill**  
Theme**: #26 Taste

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill is the property of Mark Schwann and The CW Network. I own nothing.

**Word Count: **142

Peyton tastes like black coffee and the forbidden cigarettes that no one but Haley knows she still smokes.

There's a sense of danger that surrounds the two of them as the curly haired blonde has her pressed against the alley way wall next to Tric, her hands caressing her thighs, her lips suckling her neck, her voice moaning her name and her breath heating the skin of her throat and blazing down her body straight to her core.

Haley shouldn't be enjoying this, shouldn't be enjoying the seediness of having sex against a wall with her best friends girlfriend while he and her husband sit in a building no more then a hundred metres away.

But she does.

She cant stop, she doesn't want to because she likes the taste of black coffee and cigarettes and she likes the taste of Peyton.


	2. Forbidden

**Title:** Every Sunday

**Author:** crimsonredmagic

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Pairing:** Peyton Sawyer/Haley James (Scott)

**Theme:** #23 Forbidden

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Mark owns OTH. But if he'd like to maybe let me have a lend I wouldn't say no. Oh and I don't own the tiny Dido reference either.

**Word Count:** 563

* * *

Peyton sat in church next to her father and listened disinterestedly as the preacher gave his weekly sermon.

She really didn't want to be there but her father was a devout Christian and he expected his daughter to bee the same.

She believed in the basics, love one another and all of that but some of the ideas just didn't quite mesh well for her. She tended to believe in a more alternative kind of lifestyle.

But still every Sunday without fail she'd trade her black rock slogan t-shirts and low slung ripped denim jeans for a simple white button up shirt and a conservative knee length black skirt and then she'd sit in a pew for an hour because it made her dad happy.

Well that and one other reason.

The choir stood up, started to sing and a small smile graced the curly haired blondes features.

She was once again enchanted by the honey haired singer standing front row centre. The girl sang solo, her sweet voice washing over Peyton like rain.

The girl was an angel wearing a pale blue dress, singing like she was the only person in the room, the look on her face peaceful and content.

She'd fascinated Peyton for years, not just at church but at school as well and any other place she saw her.

Peyton knew everything about her, who she was friends with, what she did for fun, the expressions on her face when she felt different emotions. Everything.

To say Peyton had a crush was an understatement. She was in love and probably always would be.

In love with an angel faced choir girl named Haley James.

She was in love with the Preachers daughter.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Haley smiled softly as she sang, her eyes closed, her mind filled with thoughts she wasn't ever supposed to be thinking.

Every Sunday, third pew on the right, second from the aisle sat Peyton Sawyer and every Sunday Haley sang only for her.

If her father knew about all the things his daughter imagined while singing Amazing Grace she'd be shipped off to Christian college so fast her head would spin.

Haley was entranced by Peyton. Her entrancement had begun with curiosity, she had noticed the way the curly haired girl often looked at her and had become intrigued.

She'd tutored her briefly a year ago in math.

Peyton was having a hard time and Haley had been the tutor chosen to help her.

She had learnt a lot about the girl during their sessions together and she had liked the things she learnt.

Peyton had seemed so mysterious, so untouchable but Haley had found that beneath her loner exterior there was actually a friendly, intelligent and kind soul.

Haley sometimes liked to think of her as some sort of fallen angel, misunderstood, rough around the edges but beautiful all the same.

She'd fallen in love, for the first and only time but she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't even tell anyone how she felt.

Her father would never approve, their religion would never allow it. A girl being in love with another girl was pretty much considered taboo. Something forbidden that was never under any circumstances allowed, especially for her.

So every Sunday, Haley closed her eyes, thought only of her fallen angel and sang like they were the only two in the room.

* * *


End file.
